A New Destiny
by ZZGUNDAM
Summary: A RanmaGold Digger fic, what happens when Ranma makes El Dorado his home.


A New Destiny by ZZGUNDAM  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ does not belong to me and the same goes for Gold Digger they belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Fred Perry, other works go to their respective creators.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone I apologize for the late update, anyways before I start I would like to make a couple of things clear. This is not a Ranma is a god fic, due to his father being killed he only knows basic Anything-Goes and the Kryyn combat style. When I said that he was around cologne's level I meant only when he uses all of his Artifacts at once. Without the Artifacts he would be around Canon-Ranma level at the beginning of the series because Genma wasn't around to teach him the advanced forms of the art. Due to the fact that he is so weak he can't sustain his ultimate form for too long because his body would not be able to handle the enormous power. To counter this problem he was thought magic by his "mother" and is near Tanya's level in magic since they trained together. On a final note even though Ranma still wants to be the greatest martial artist in the world he will not believe that girls are weaker, prove himself as a man or being too cocky so he may seem OOC only because of what his father did to him. This takes place during the Neko-ken training. Italics are thoughts.  
  
Chapter 3- Ranma V.S. Saffron  
  
We see Ranma suddenly appearing in an open meadow. He seems to be wearing  
black combat shoes, A blue sleeveless shirt, black kung-fu pants and a  
ragged brown cape that covers his whole body. To most people he looks  
like an ordinary bum but the reason he has on that cape is so he could  
search around without being bothered.  
  
"Japan... it's been a long time, first things first I have to go to where  
this nodoka person lives and talk about this "seppuku" contract" Said  
Ranma. "It's a good thing that mom recovered this address and contract  
even though every thing else was destroyed" thought Ranma.(A/N: that  
includes the Uminsenken and Yamensenken scrolls and knowledge of the  
Tendo engagement)  
  
Ranma is seen approaching a city called Tokyo, specifically the district  
called Juuban. After 4 long months of traveling he has finally arrived at  
his destination the fact that he can only teleport to locations that he  
remembers irked the hell out of the young man.(A/N: He remembers the  
place were Genma was going to teach him the Neko-ken but he doesn't  
remember where he was born)  
  
"Finally...I have arrived at least I was able to do some serious training  
along the way. Now where is the Saotome residence... ah here it is!"  
DingDong DingDong "Hello may I speak to Nodoka Saotome" said Ranma.  
  
What he saw was not what he expected, standing there was an old looking  
woman looking rather annoyed.  
  
"Are you another fiancée of nodoka's son" asked the old lady. "I am  
afraid that my dear friend died years ago and her good for nothing  
husband and son haven't been seen for nearly 14 years" said the old woman  
with regret in her voice.  
  
"Oh... well thanks anyways, goodbye mam" said Ranma disappointingly.  
  
"Farewell young man" and with that she closed the door on the poor young  
man.  
  
"Damn you Genma if it weren't for you my would still be alive right now"  
Ranma thought darkly. "Well I guess its time to bury my past" that being  
said he ripped apart the seppuku contract and left his old life forever.  
  
Now with that part of his life behind him he decided to explore the world  
a bit before returning to El Dorado. That is when the power of his  
Artifacts were sensing an enormous power in the west that pointed towards  
china, for some odd reason he couldn't pick up any signs of magic, little  
did he know the reason this happened was because of the cursed springs of  
jusenkyo.  
  
"So an enormous power is in china, this is just the thing I need to vent  
out my frustrations" and with that he teleported back to the coastline.  
  
We know see Ranma preparing to swim to china due to his limited finances.  
"At least I'll get a good workout on the way", he then cast an aura  
bubble so that he could breath underwater and keep his clothes dry.  
  
When he finally made it to china he bought a couple of supplies and went  
on his way to locate the malevolent presence. After 5 months of walking,  
training, helping people in need and meeting really bizaar people such as  
a young man who was named after a piece of underwear and was afraid of  
cold water he thought he saw everything...Big Mistake because Ranma arrived  
at the cursed springs of jusenkyo.  
  
When he finally got there he was blown away by the sheer magical energy  
of the springs. "Damn that's a lot of magic, no wonder I couldn't pick up  
any readings with my magical senses" said Ranma  
  
That is when he noticed an pudgy looking man talking to him in Chinese,  
so he immediately cast a translation spell and decided to hear what the  
man had to say.(A/N: The guide wont sound strange because of the effects  
of the spell)  
  
"Young sir this is a very bad place to be so I suggest you leave  
immediately" said the guide frantically.  
"May I ask why? "You understood me" asked the guide. "But of course, now  
can you tell me why I should leave this place" asked Ranma.  
  
"This place is called jusenkyo and each of these springs has a tragic  
tale behind it, now whoever falls into these springs changes into the  
person who drowned in them" explained the guide.  
  
Before Ranma could ask anymore questions he felt a high level spell  
heading towards him, not wasting any time he countered it with his  
strongest spell available at point blank. Due to the after shock of the  
spells he was blown away and he splashed into one of the springs.  
  
"Oh no young sir you just fell into the spring of Drowned Were-Cheetah,  
the tragic story of a Were-Cheetah who drowned during the age of magic"  
explained the guide.  
  
"What the heck is he talking about" and with that said he looked at his  
reflection and was greatly surprised. What he saw was that his size grew  
along with his muscles but not enough to rip his clothes. He also had  
white skin and orange fur with brown spots, two black stripes covering  
his eyes and his whole body felt stronger and faster.  
  
For most people changing into another species would disturb them to some  
level, however Ranma wouldn't mind this at all since he was raised in El  
Dorado. "Well Ranma it seem your way in over your head again, at least it  
won't be awkward when I return to El Dorado" thought Ranma.  
  
"Is there anyway to cure this or at least turn me back into a human"  
asked Ranma.  
  
"I am afraid that there is no cure for that spring because it wasn't a  
normal creature but a magical one. However the Amazons might tell you  
more about magical creatures" said the guide.  
  
Seeing as it was his only choice since the only species he knew of were  
the Humans, Kryyn and the Atlantian race. So he agreed to follow the  
guide and head to the Amazon village.  
  
Once the two were on their way a hooded figure appeared seething in  
anger.  
"I was so close! If it weren't for that kid my job would have been over"  
said the hooded figure. Suddenly a thought appeared to him, if the boy  
was as strong as he thought then the boy and those Amazons would destroy  
the springs of jusenkyo and each other when "He" would appear. Chuckling  
at that thought he vanished and jet the carnage commence.  
  
When the two finally made it to the village they were asked to stop and  
come with them. They came to stop in front of a large hut and there they  
saw five old little woman and the two guards that escorted them.  
  
"Hello elders, we found these two outside of the village and they might  
be spies sent by "HIM" said one of the guards.  
  
"Very well... now tell me why you have come to our village males and if I  
don't like it you'll be put to death immediately" said the leader of the  
group.  
  
Reassuring himself so that he would not be killed and the guide he began  
talking. "You see elder we have come to this village because I fell into  
the spring of drowned were-cheetah and heard that you could help me" said  
Ranma.  
  
"You'll have to forgive me for my rudeness allow me to introduce myself I  
am the matriarch of the joketsuko you see two years ago the ruler of the  
phoenix tribe "Saffron" was reborn into his final form and attacked our  
village. Many people died that they and we were able to stop him by using  
an ancient spell to lock his abilities because he was so powerful. The  
reason for why we are so cautious is because someone just unlocked his  
powers and even though he is weaker now he is still more than enough a  
match for us" explained the  
  
"If that's the reason then allow me to help you, I'm pretty good at  
martial arts and I am a highly skilled mage" said Ranma.  
  
"This does not concern you male, this is Amazon business" said another  
elder.  
  
"Have you forgotten the power of saffron, if he is a mage then it will be  
useful to have him on our side when we fight saffron again" said cologne.  
  
As the amazons were bickering to allow the young fighter/mage to help an  
alarm was heard throughout the whole village signaling that saffron was  
sighed.  
  
"So he's finally here, alright boy come with me and all non-fighters  
evacuate" said the elder.  
  
"Ill go make a distraction while you prepare" saying that Ranma ran after  
saffron at full speed until he got to jusenkyo.  
  
"So you're saffron huh... well you don't look so strong to me" Ranma said  
amusingly.  
  
"Foolish landling do you not know who I am, I am "Saffron" god of the  
phoenix and I shall teach you to respect me" said saffron.  
  
With that they both came at each other at amazing speeds, each trading  
blows after blows.  
  
"SUPER FIREBALL" shouted saffron to the pigtailed were-cheetah.  
  
Seeing as a huge fireball was heading for him he activated the full power  
of his chest plate Artifact called "RAZIEL" and envoked the ancient Kryyn  
enchantment of protection.  
  
"KO RU GYN" and with that he survived the destructive blast.  
  
"He He not bad landling... not bad at all, before we continue can you tell  
me your name" said saffron.  
  
"The names Ranma'Mew and don't you forget it" said Ranma.  
  
"Very well than Mew it shall be my pleasure reducing you to dust" saffron  
said evilly.  
  
"Damn I don't think I can deflect another one of those fireballs without  
depleting my energy, where the hell are you cologne" thought Ranma. Just  
as he was getting ready to fight again a powerful ki blast headed  
straight toward saffron, unfortunately he easily dodged it.  
  
"Sorry I'm late boy, by the way can you cast a powerful ice spell at  
saffron" asked cologne.  
  
"Yes but he will easily dodge it and I'm running out of energy" explained  
Ranma.  
  
"Alright when I tell you now you attack saffron with your strongest ice  
spell alright". "Ok" "Good.. distract him for a bit while I get the  
attack ready" said cologne.  
  
Seeing as cologne was here saffron became furious and used weak fireballs  
at the were-cheetah.However Ranma easily dodged them due to his superior  
speed and activating his anklet Artifacts called "Suidon" which increases  
his already insane speed by two fold.  
  
As this was going on saffron failed to see that cologne was running  
around him in a spiral formation. "Ranma get out of there right now" said  
cologne.  
Once she saw that the were-cheetah left she used her strongest technique.  
"HIRYU SHOTEN HA" saying that with a punch a giant hurricane came out of  
nowhere and engulfed saffron.  
  
Cologne then told Ranma to use his ice spell. "GLACIER WIND" after using  
that spell his attack combined with the hurricane to double its power  
since saffron was furious beyond belief and it made it even stronger due  
to his element of fire.So in truth it was four times as strong than a  
normal Hiryu Shoten Ha effectively turning saffron into a block of ice.  
  
Exhausted beyond belief Ranma was happy that this monster was finally  
gone.However before celebrating they hear cracks inside the block of ice  
and see a faint red aura.  
  
"Oh no saffron is even stronger than I imagined, we failed" said cologne  
sadly.  
  
Struggling to stand up Ranma's body was covered in a mysterious red  
light.  
"NO its not over yet, I still haven't shown him my true power" with that  
said he told cologne to get out of here and let him handle it.  
  
"Alright saffron you've managed to really piss me off, so no more Mr.  
Nice guy", "Man I hope I can pull this off" thought Ranma.  
  
Saying that he activated all of his Artifacts and became one with them.  
"RAGNAROK" shouted Ranma as his body merged with a strange black armor,  
his now blond hair growing larger and his eyes becoming the color of  
crimson.(A/N: Its basically kazumas final alter except all black with red  
eyes and blond hair instead of red.)He was now transformed into one of  
the deadliest warriors in the galaxy.  
  
"Ok I only have one chance at this so I better not miss" thought Ranma as  
he was struggling due to the insane power of RAGNAROK.  
  
Just then saffron's upper torso was freed from its icy prison. "All right  
this is the end for you saffron" "No this can't be happening, where did  
all this power come from" said saffron with panic in his voice.  
  
"No you've hurt too many people so I have no choice but to use this" said  
Ranma.  
  
Thus Ranma jumped high into the sky and unleashed hi ultimate attack.  
  
"PROUD FIST"!!! yelled Ranma.  
  
"Noooo... I am a GOD I can not be defeated by a puny mortal do you hear me  
I cant... Arrrgh shouted saffron with his last breath before exploding.  
  
"Uggh I feel so weak, if I don't get out of here ill die" thought Ranma  
before using a random teleportation spell due to his near depleted  
magical energy.  
  
Somewhere in America specifically a place known as the Diggers Mansion in  
Atlanta,Georgia there was a certain female were-cheetah who was sulking  
because she was the last of her race, little did she know that a certain  
male were-cheetah was headed her way.  
  
"sigh" Gina still hasn't come back from the museum and I don't want to go  
shopping by myself" said one Britanny Ellin Diggers. All of a sudden a  
bright light appeared in her backyard, seeing this brit was ready to  
fight it if it proved to be evil.  
What she saw was something that she was not prepared for. Bellow her was  
an unconscious were-cheetah male.  
  
"No way" saying that she went to get her father and tell him of the  
possible good news.  
  
A/N: well I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I won't be able to  
update for a while, As for why Ranma didn't use Ragnarok at the very  
beginning was because he was already weakened and he can't stay in that  
form for too long.  
  
Next chapter:Returning to El Dorado and facing the Atlantian mage Gyphon. 


End file.
